


Expressing my feelings to you

by Kotorichandesu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Inspired by Music, Maki is a smart tomato, Sad with a Happy Ending, some degree of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotorichandesu/pseuds/Kotorichandesu
Summary: Its been a year since Nishikino Maki had run away from home. Now, she comes back for a different reason. To let her feelings go before its too late.Oneshot, inspired by the song: Missing You (Nishino Kana)





	Expressing my feelings to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DimensionTripperHomura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionTripperHomura/gifts).



> Hey all, 2nd time writing and I know it's probably not great but, I really want you to try listen to the song to get an idea of what to expect! It can be found 
> 
> here (nightcore ver): https://youtu.be/VD3oMqU3KYc
> 
> or here (normal ver): https://youtu.be/MQphO31MLwk
> 
> A gift for DimensionTripperHomura to thank them for the LiB series - it's just.. beautiful!

_I wish I could see you again…_

Nishikino Maki, despite being the young age of 16, sipped on her black coffee as she watched the typical, packed activity along the Kanda River. Having been the unnamed founder of Hanesakigawa Girls High School, she was always kept busy and never had time to see any of her friends from µ’s since her unannounced leave. Especially her.

It was one year ago when Maki was able to see her again having enrolled into Otonokizaka. In that short time, not only did memories of her life flash past with that specific person, but also, her memories of working hard to help the other person, her determination back then now seen as a farce.

A tear slid down Maki’s smooth, soft skin – that one tear hidden with a thousand messages. She just had to go back. She just had to. But she remained in fear, worried of what her former friends would say to her if they saw her again. You see, Nishikino Maki was announced dead a year ago. Dead after she ran away from her parents, and everybody she knew, knowing what she had done may have not helped the one she loved so much. She wishes it could all change. But she knows it can’t.

‘Eye problems again?’ Maki was snapped off her thoughts from the old lady she had grown to know in this short year. The lady, who looked around the age of 60, was the owner of the café the young girl was in. She had taken care of Maki for the first month after Maki ran away from home, that was – until Maki was able to buy an apartment for herself and take care of herself.

‘It’s none of your business.’ Maki answered bluntly. She knew how the old lady would try to push her to speak about what the matter was, and she’d always answer with the same words.  
‘Just… leave me alone… please.’

_Today’s the day._

\---

The bell finally rang for lessons to begin – but Nishikino Maki had decided to do it. Despite being across the road from the school, she knew she had to confront her friends again. She was a 16 year old girl, for gods sake. She hasn’t even bothered to see any of them, not even the one she secretly loved. 

It was only an hour later Maki had found herself in front of the prestigious Otonokizaka High School. She remembers fondly about the famous school, known for its old heritage, its high acceptance levels (for university), and its love for alpacas.

_I guess its time to settle this._

Maki walked past the gates, her short white dress resembling a snowflake-like pattern blowing gently in the light breeze. She was wearing a simple attire – well, simple for a rich girl like her. The white dress was quite a simple one piece, a black, frilly layer of the dress covering her chest. It was accompanied by a reddish-brown coat, which exposed the sleeve of her dress, adding a sense of femininity. The coat, however, would make a person think it was too big for a girl like her, as it was cut the same length as her dress. To top it off, Maki also had decided to wear white and grey striped socks which just went over the knees, coupled with knee high boots, both of which were enough to make any person drool over the amount of skin she offered.

And as she walked past, it was as if nothing had changed. Everything was still the same as one year ago. She noticed Hanayo and Rin feeding the Alpacas, Hanayo still being the legendary ‘Alpaca whisperer’. As she walked past the courtyard, she saw Honoka eating bread, once again, and the rest of µ’s, even Eli, Nozomi, and Nico, all of whom came during their lunch hour, all having a nice conversation. She saw Umi once again, worrying about Honoka getting fat, and taking the bread from her. Maki of course, couldn’t help but giggle at that small action. Even then, it looked as though she wasn’t giggling at all.

At that moment however, she heard another voice – the one that belonged to who she’d always call “Kotonee”. Oh god, and her voice was more angelic than ever. Maki could have sworn she looked at the taupe haired girl and instantly blushed – not that anybody noticed it. To everyone else, it looked as though Maki’s face was just… pale, cold, unreadable. The girl she was staring at was as bubbly as ever, and nothing about her had really changed. Her eyes, a natural golden hue, were sparkling as bright as the stars like always. But another question pondered. Was Kotori even meant to be alive for this long? Oh god, how Maki wanted to hold her again so much to confirm this – until she saw her hands linked with Umi’s, her head leaning on the disciplined, and now, definitely more toned, blue haired female.

‘Hey! Are you just going to keep standing there gawking at other people?’ Maki snapped at the comment made by Nico. The shortest girl in the group had been the same. She was short, black haired and yes, still wore cute clothes no matter what the situation. But, it seemed that her hairstyle was different. Instead of having it tied in the usual twintails, it was now let loose, her luscious, dark hair mixing dancing gently in the gentle breeze.

‘Fuck’ Maki muttered. She had been exposed. By now, all the girls were looking at Maki, as if realizing they had seen a ghost. Well, being the scared girl she was, Maki ran away immediately into the building, not allowing any of them to remember who she was. Tears flowed through her eyes, as not even some as distrant as Nico remembered her name. The price she had paid in the past year was a bit too much, as it was like she didn’t even have friends any more. More importantly, one person wasn’t staring at all. Minami Kotori – her secret crush, and the one who stole her first kiss.

She couldn’t settle anything at all. She knew that. She couldn’t even approach them just then without mentally stabbing herself multiple times. She just… didn’t want this.

_Please forgive me, everyone…_

\---

‘Hey! Are you just going to keep standing there gawking at other people?’

Kotori looked up at the person Nico was addressing, but instantly looked back down after seeing the attire that was being worn. She knew who it was. She knew. That outfit the younger girl in front of them was wearing was actually made by her for Maki, as a special birthday present exactly a year ago, when the girl turned 15. But… it couldn’t be true. The girl was standing there, in front of all of µ’s, not dead, but alive. And she watched the red haired girl run away – beginning to remember her memories with the girl.

‘Umichan… That’s Makichan, isn’t it?’

‘Kotori, I think so too. It’s time for you to go find her and resolve everything, right?’

‘Are you sure she’s not a ghost?’ Honoka, of course, was really scared, but also a curious little puppy. She knew Maki could not be alive. In fact, the whole group knew. They heard that she never arrived back home after leaving for school one day. They remember the black suits coming to their houses and hunting for a Nishikino Maki – but the girl wasn’t found anywhere in Japan, soon being proclaimed dead.

Kotori was hit the hardest, as she lost pretty much everything to her. That day, she was going to confess to Maki, her very first friend even before she met Honoka, and also the first person she had ever kissed. Of course, there was no doubt that she remembered the kiss very vividly, the younger girl’s lips as soft as a cloud, and her daring passion overwhelming the caring girl. After the incident, Umi became her carer at school, trying to help calm her broken heart and her life ever since.

But now, Kotori had to make her move. She had no idea where to find the other girl, as so much had changed in a year. Searching through the hallways, classrooms, and every other area she knew Maki would head to, the girl was only met with nothing – that was, until her phone vibrated.

_Someone entered the forbidden music room._

\---

Uh oh. It seems like Maki had made a wrong move when she went into the music room. The thing is, after Maki’s “announced death”, the room became unused as it became a room in honour of Maki, who always played the piano passionately inside at every spare time, and changed the music culture of Otonokizaka drastically – even though she was only there for less than two weeks before her transfer. She was an aspiring musician, the type of girl who wanted to pursue her own dreams whilst doing medical research at such a young age. 

And in that room was a letter soon to be addressed to Kotori, which will never get to open, from Maki. Having seen the room, the tsundere’s heart broke once again, knowing that she wasn’t really important to anyone, despite the commendations for her in the small room. In fact, she was probably more useless than anybody in the world. She couldn’t cook, couldn’t clean, could even do any housework. The only thing she could do was medical research at a young age, and play the piano.

‘So, we meet one last time…’ Maki smiled, albeit unseen, knowing she’d be able to play her favourite piano once more. Just once.

\---

Kotori ran to the music room as fast as she could when she got the message – but not without going to her mom to get a key. Although it was her third year, and she was the Vice President of the school, along with Umi, there were things she still had to receive permission for. Going into Maki’s dedicated room was one of them.

Kotori sprinted towards her target, but as she got to the door the piano started playing. And soon after, the most beautiful, pure voice came from inside the room. Only, it wasn’t really pure any more. It seemed that the “purity” and sweetness of the voice had been replalced by a bitter feeling to it instead.

_I know I can’t go back_

_But I find myself flashing back_

There, Kotori slowly lowered herself with her back against the door, and closed her eyes. She thought about the past, when those two were just children, innocence still feigning.

_I act tough_

_But I’m still just thinking_

_I’m thinking of you… Oh…_

Here, Kotori felt blood going to her cheeks. She didn’t know Maki could sing words like this. Sure, the girl had grown distant from her and became more of a tsundere… But, it seems that things had changed since then.

_No matter how many sleepless nights go by_

_When I can’t listen to your vague reasons…_

And oh how true this was. Ever since Maki was announced to be missing, Kotori suffered heavily from a lack of sleep, as now she had nobody to comfort her on stormy nights, or even walk to school with her. It was also the first year she went to Kanda Shrine without Maki, the owners expressing their sympathy for her, for losing someone so close.

_I miss you and now my chest hurts_

_Oh boy, now I’m still missing you_

_(I don’t know what to do)_

Those lyrics ended up feeling like both girls had been stabbed by one sword. Both of them synonymously felt a pain in their chest, and Kotori couldn’t help but tear up over Maki’s love for her.

_We flirt and kiss_

_And fight over stupid things_

_But where’s love?_

Maki thought back to her brief moment with µ’s. She remembered how she was asked to join after helping Hanayo receive courage to speak to her senpai, and accepted the request due to being able to spend more time with Kotori. And she remembered what a naughty girl she was, flirting at every given chance with the older girl, even going so far as to get her hands onto the other one’s thighs (and oh how smooth it was for Maki).

She also remembered fighting over the simplest of things, like when she wanted tomato flavoured crisps, but Kotori didn’t want them as they had garlic inside. It was those moments where she’d get attacked by Kotori’s secret weapon, but also those moments where Maki just found herself loving the other girl more. But the more she thought, the more the memories began to turn to dust.

_I understood for the first time_

_That I had nowhere to go home to_

_(I just want to stay by your side again)_

On the other side of the door, Kotori understood what every word Maki sang meant to her. Maki was probably living alone, and in hiding – hence why she was considered not alive. She knew about the younger girl’s struggles, having come from a rich family, then being alone the next day. Yet it all seemed surreal. Maki wasn’t the type to leave home. One could understand her wanting to come back – but nobody could understand why she’d leave in the first place.

_Goodbye is (I’m crying for you)_

_A single drop (I’m calling your name)_

_That spills ober (Oh, I always feel just the same)_

_And trembles in my heart…_

\---

There was a sudden pause – and the birb could hear Maki crying softly inside. She dedcided to get the key ready until -

_If I could (I’ll sing for you)_

_Go back again (I’ll stay here for you)_

_I could be kinder (I wanna give you all my love)_

_To you than anyone (It’s hard to say goodbye)_

Kotori was crying now too. She knew just how much Maki regretted her actions the past year. Maki was, after all, still a kid, and pretty much, a little sister to Kotori. But the whole song was just… Emotionally depressing. She knew that Maki had tried her best to come back – even when she was “dead”. Kotori never lost hope for the other girl. She never did.

_Even when I take a new breath_

_Even when I erase your messages_

_Even when I try to laugh… I can’t go on_

_Nothing changes_

_(I don’t know what to do)_

On the other side, Maki was just, to simply put it… actually “dead” inside. She had rejected everybody from Otonokizaka this past year, and well, was almost devoid of any emotions after a long year of hurt. All she did nowadays was work and sleep, despite being the founder, and a student of Hanasakigawa. But she barely slept, like Kotori. Instead, she cried every night, begging for forgiveness from everyone she knew. She was a hurt girl, afraid of the dark – and had only wanted everything to be fine. But as the words suggested… Nothing changes.

‘Makichan…’ Kotori was genuinely worried, and her face showed it – those lyrics were definitely nothing like what Maki would ever sing – something was very wrong! No wait - maybe it wasn’t Maki? Maybe it was a ghost, like Honoka thought she had saw… Maybe it was all in her head.

_I believed the whole time_

_That we were special_

Maki’s fingers trembled as she kept playing on the piano. This whole song, the last song she would perform, ever. Just had to be so sad. Having written the whole piano score, and learnt it over the year, her fingers played ever so gently, creating quite possibly the most melancholic piece the young girl has played. And nobody would stop her. Not this time.

But in her head, all Maki could see was the emergency room…

_One year ago. Red and white. One day. One kiss. One life. Darkness. One tablet… Regret. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure._

_But where’s love?_

_Where are you now?_

_What are you thinking about?_

_(I just wanna stay by your side again)_

‘Kotonee… I know you are probably dead thanks to me… I’m sorry’ Maki cried, arms covering those dull eyes of her. Her eyes, once a shining amethyst, as described by Kotori, now remained obscene to the typical person. ‘Please come back’ Maki’s voice was on the edge of breaking – but she wouldn’t stop now. Not now. Throwing away her thoughts, Maki then pulled a piece of paper and began singing once more, while writing a letter, one hand continuing to play the piano with ease.

_Goodbye is (I’m crying for you)_

_A single drop (I’m calling your name)_

_That spills over (Oh, I always feel just the same)_

_And trembles in my heart_

Kotori, despite being outside – heard everything Maki had said – and now she was desperate to go inside. Although, she kind of knew it was hard, especially when her young junior and well, secret (not secret) crush was playing that type of song. She tried once again to get up, but time prevails as the rest of µ’s run to the birb, who remained sitting outside, tears dripping down her eyes, her head now moving backwards slowly to lean on the door.

_I wonder if (I’ll sing for you)_

_Tomorrow I can (I’ll stay here for you)_

_Start walking (I wanna give you all my love)_

_Through all the times I came to a stop…_

\---

‘Kotori-chan, what are you still doing outside nya?’  
‘Rin-chan… It’s too hard to go inside there…’ Kotori was tearful, and the way she had replied had made it evident there was something haunting both the girls on either side of the door. Kotori wanted to go in, but she really needed help from them.  
‘Honoka-chan!’ Kotori hugged her friend as the music played, Maki’s singing drowned out by the girls outside.  
‘Kotori-chan, it’s fine. Don’t worry about anything. We’ll always be here for you. In fact, all of us will wait out here for you! Isn’t that right, Hanayo-chan?’  
Hanayo, who had been well, tearing up as well as she heard Maki’s song, jumped a little in surprise when her senior placed her hand on her shoulder.  
‘Y-Yeah! Kotori-san will have all of us here for you! We’ll finally fix your problem!’  
‘Hanayo-chan, thank you!’ Kotori hugged Hanayo for her reassuring words, and was joined by Rin and the others, who all had a group hug whilst the song kept playing inside.

It seemed that Maki had stopped singing for a brief moment, before moving onto the bridge of the song. Oh, how we would have suffered if we saw her doing this. Another thing lost. And just a few more steps to go.

_I’m crying for you_

And there, Kotori released her hug from all the girls, grabbing the set of keys her mom gave her.

_I know I love you babe_

‘Wow, Maki-chan is quite the romantic, isn’t she?’ Nozomi, who had been silent for most of the time finally propped up.

_I think of you_

‘Nozomi, I think she’s even better than us?’ Eli chimed, teasing the purple haired fortune teller.

_No matter what I do_

‘No way in hell would that be true.’ Nico piped in, looking at the two well… more built up women.

_Come back to me_

_Kiss me one more time_

A small click was heard, and Kotori quietly opened the door, so as to not disturb Maki’s piece. Giving one last glance back at her friends, all of whom were blushing by now, Kotori gave them a smile, before closing the door behind her.

At that point, the music the younger girl had been playing had abruptly stopped, but not because she did not notice someone come in. Her eyes were closed, her tears staining the piano keys, and she made out three words.

_‘I’m missing you.’_

At that point, Maki’s let go of the letter, returning her focus to the piano itself – the centre of the masterpiece. All the child-like tomato saw in her mind was an error screen, literally screaming the same word to her, and repeating it constantly. She had to fight. Her words made no sense to her. There was no light.

_No light. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing…_

Maki’s hands, almost instantaneously, after her final words, started playing at an almost impossible speed, even better than anybody you could think of. She had to fight. She couldn’t let herself regret anything any more. Her voice however, certainly killed the piece – it was like a blessing from the gods themselves, and many were at the school to hear her expertise.

_Even though my heart is secreaming so much_

_My love won’t reach you_

Maki’s eyes slowly blackened, and her heart began tightening, her taking the cost of her assumed-to-be failed experiment. The same moment, Kotori grabbed the letter, a simple piece of parchment, with scrawled writing – the writing nothing like the Maki-chan she knew.

_Because I’ll never let go of it_

_I’ll keep holding on_

And that was right. Kotori held onto the letter, and flipped the crease open.

Dear Kotonee.

I hate to say this, but I have always loved you, ever since we first met. I remember your smile, your jokes you always played on me, and how you always looked after me like I was your sister.

_If I could (I’ll sing for you)_

_Go back again (I’ll stay here for you)_

As Kotori read, Maki gave an instant forte, signaling the final chorus, yet startling the birb but not enough to let her lose her concentration in reading the letter.

Now look at us. We’ve changed. It was that day, when you were diagnosed with a rare, incurable heart disease. I had known about it, and distanced myself away from you. I worked for five years, to develop one tablet to heal you. I was only 10 at that time. You were 11.

_I could be kinder (I wanna give you all my love)_

I’m sorry for everything Kotori. I remember that day we shared our first kiss, you fell straight after. That was the day you were meant to live until. I contacted emergency, and told them to give you the tablet. I didn’t know whether it would work. I didn’t… know.

_To you than anyone_

It seemed it had the opposite effect. When you took the tablet, it was meant to heal you only. But it seems that neg ect me. Ko **can’t see**.

_But we’d still say goodbye_

I w  
Sh best. Maki y u ha y.

By now, the piano had stopped, blood coming out of Maki’s lips. It seemed that the other thing Maki mentioned in the letter was starting to take its course. But, the letter was almost unreadable to Kotori. Maki made no sense anymore.

_I’m crying for you_

Maki coughed loudly, and brought her hands up to her lips. All she saw was utter darkness. Nothing around her was even slightly visible any more. No lights, nothing. But, Maki wanted to keep singing. For Kotori. For Kotonee.

_I know I love you babe_

K ri d w l  
u s an

_I’m thinking of you_

As Kotori kept flicking through the letter, she moved closer and closer to the redhead, who now had blood dripping down her lips and staining her paling skin. Poor Maki knew she was screaming inside – not that she could anymore. Her heart rate, increasing as she kept pushing forward, would soon overcome her, her heart squeezing tighter and tighter as she sang. And she knew it herself.

_No matter what I do_

Kotori picked up a nearby bucket, placing it on the piano seat between Maki’s legs. 

Maki’s body was replaying only one message for the final time.

But that message would have hurt the most if Maki kept on singing.

That message, was RELIEVE ME.

Kotori saw another piece of paper on the piano this time, and picked it up. This one however, was different. Words appeared out of thin air.

_Come back to me_

Another sickening cough from Maki startled the sensitive girl.  
‘MAKI-CHAN!!!’ This time, Kotori was really worried – I mean, who wouldn’t be? She quickly embraced Maki, who felt something deep down, despite being on the brink of death.

‘Heal me’ Maki whispered, her lack of oxygen finally starting to shut down her heart’s functioning. Her body was slowly starting to slump, but quick thinking from Kotori made her embrace the other girl, as if she was about to lose everything once again.  
‘Maki-chan, I can’t… I can’t…’ As Kotori began to cry, the paper started to burn in Kotori’s palm, with the older girl picking it up and tried reading it through teary eyes. And what it said surprised her most.

_Kiss me one more time_

And there it was. Donning a mad blush, crimson red, no matter how many golden tears she had shed, she turned Maki’s head slightly to face her, whilst still holding the embrace. And Nishikino Maki took in her last breath before saying softly…

_I’m missing –_

It was at those words where Kotori had kissed Maki hard and fast, pushing all of her emotion into one kiss, as a last attempt to heal Maki. And the kiss was euphoric. Although Maki had blood all over her mouth, Kotori just couldn’t help herself from kissing the younger girl more, the shiny, diluted dewdrops developing contact with the younger girl. She pulled a pretty much ‘passed away’ Nishikino Maki in more, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Lips colliding, the birb exploring her fruity ‘little sister’, what more could be asked for?

At the same time, a certain Nishikino Maki was beginning to see light again. From a black hole which led to nowhere but darkness, now changing into many colours before her eyes, including red, yellow, blue, green… you name it!

She felt warmth radiating from her heart once again, and soon, began to be able to feel the surroundings near her. Of course, she felt a pair of soft lips on hers, almost like a heaven’s blessing. Oddly, she felt a tongue exploring her mouth, and Maki enjoyed it. She didn’t really know what happened but…

Kotori on the contrary, kept exploring the younger girl. She wanted to treasure Maki. She didn’t want to lose her forever. In fact, Kotori would rather die with her. She didn’t want to live any more. She had just lost her first ever friend, and the one she loved the most – again! She just… Was lost. Kissing a “dead” person. What a weirdo, people would think.

Maki’s eyes finally regained their colour, and natural hue, restored from the dark black from a few moments ago, now glowing brighter than ever before. They shone brighter than any amethyst ever seen, and she opened them up to meet Kotori’s closed eyes, still enveloped in that kiss.

Maki pushed Kotori off her immediately, the taupe haired older female falling down onto the carpeted, red velvet floor.  
‘W-What was that for?’ And oh boy, Maki’s face was red as a tomato once more.  
‘M-M-Maki-chan????????’ It seemed that the bird-like airhead was more confused than ever. It was impossible for someone to be brought back to life once they have died. She knows that.  
‘H-how?’  
‘You were the key to fixing me, Kotonee. I knew I had failed my experiment since the beginning. I thought that it would have killed you faster, so I ran away…’  
‘Maki-chan, you know, everybody was worried. I didn’t stop crying after you left. I didn’t know what to do without you!’ Kotori got back up, hugging Maki by surprise.  
‘H-Hey! W-What are you-‘ Maki couldn’t deny that she liked the hug. In fact, she enjoyed it. It had been ages since she felt this. And she sighed. A sign Kotori had won again.  
‘Kotonee, I… I’m sorry for everything. I had tried so hard to fix you, but it seems the problem was me. The medication had taken its toll on me too, and for giving you the rest of your life, it shortened my life to exactly one year. That one year, was the few hours you would have had left if nothing had happened. That day you were expected to live until, was April 19, 2018. That day… was today’.  
‘Maki-chan…’ Kotori was tearing up so much, she had once again, dived straight for the lips of the tomato-loving red-haired tsundere. And once again, sparks flew in between both of the girls, before they pulled away, an everlasting connection made between both of them. And it wasn’t like the other girls in µ’s were listening, because Kotori didn’t care, and neither did Maki.

‘Maki-chan’ Kotori gestured for the younger girl to sit next to the piano, while Kotori got her fingers into her dress pocket. It was after Maki went missing that Kotori continued on her dream to design clothes, but she also found new love for something Maki loved the most – piano.  
‘Happy birthday my cute little Maki-chan!’  
‘Eh? I totally forgot!’  
And it was there Kotori presented a small bracelet to Maki, engraved with the first letter of both names.  
‘Kotonee, it’s beautiful – thank you’  
The two shared another quick kiss before Kotori placed Maki’s hands on top of hers, keeping them hovering above the piano.

‘Maki-chan, I love you’ Kotori beamed at Maki, happy that they were able to finally be together again - as a couple this time too.  
‘Kotonee, I love you too’ Maki offered a warm smile to her savior, and her new girlfriend, as she slipped the bracelet on.  
And the final words which concludes this story are, as played by both Maki and Kotori on the piano, both of them singing the last line – notably Kotori’s voice a semitone above her junior’s, like a bird, or an angel’s… before the two left to go and restart their whole life (but not before they had cake and a nice date, of course) –

_I know I love you!_

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> I've been a bit busy lately so I'm sort of... using every spare time I can find to write this. Would really appreciate feedback!
> 
> Go Kotomaki! ( • 8 • )


End file.
